The Flower That Bloomed That Winter
by Frostheart D. Blaize
Summary: Five childhood friends grow apart after the tragic death of Luffy, their best friend of all. After ten years, Nami begins seeing an older ghost of Luffy and becomes the only one who could interact with him. He wants a wish to be fulfilled however hidden feelings, internal conflicts results in complications for the group as they help not only Luffy move on, but themselves as


**THE FLOWER THAT BLOOMED THAT WINTER**

**PROLOGUE**

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

The scene before her remarked the absolute beauty of fall. Crimson and orange leaves were heavily littered on the cold, concrete pavement, their flaming colors greatly contrasting with the chilly, azure sky. The autumn breeze swept her tangerine colored locks back, making them gracefully sway back and front on her back. Despite the dreadfully chill crawling on her skin, she continued her stroll around the park, even humming a fairly familiar tune with it.

It was plain tranquility. The soft breeze, the sound of leaves falling, a few squirrels running about every now and then. It was truly per –

"NAMI!" A gummy voice called from afar. Groaning in utter annoyance due her disturbed 'peace' as she calls it, the red head turned to face the source of distraction. The raven haired boy merely grinned at her irked expression and laughed shortly.

"You're still here?" she barked in vex. Outside she appeared to be irritated, unlonging for his presence but inside, she truly enjoyed the company. But, no, he shouldn't even be here, let alone talk to her. He should be gone, off to wherever he should be at. No matter how much he tries to enjoy the fact that he's here, she cannot neglect the truth. The truth the he can't be with her. Because ten years ago, he...

"Shouldn't I be?" Tilting his head to the side, he gave her a curious glance. His innocent remark brought Nami out of her train of thoughts, only to reply with a look of regret.

His black orbs pierced her hazel ones, making her cheeks instantly heat up despite the freezing temperature. Even if he was the densest person of all, he would still notice so she instantly swayed her head to the side. "It's not like that, idiot. I'm only..."

"Oi, Nami. Check this out!" The girl's hand was none-too-gently tugged by the boy and was yanked to the bridge where a nearly frozen pond lied about. The body of water stayed still, ripples occasionally forming in response to the dropping leaves. Nami laid her arms at the bridge's railings, ignoring the stinging bits of pain it provided. There, she got a good glance at their reflection.

'_As I thought.'_ She mused herself as she longingly stared at the pond's dark waters. Crystal clear, her reflection was there, orange hair, lavender sweater beneath a leather jacket, black pants, boots and all. This fact didn't bother her. No, not at the least. What truly bothered her was the lack of reflection the water provided. As clear as the noon day sun, her image appeared but the boy, the raven haired boy she used to play with ten years ago, did not appear. Not even in the slightest.

He didn't appear to be fazed by this fact, though. There he was, happily skipping about whilst playing with the falling auburn leaves. It seemed a bit odd, in her opinion. There she was, face and fingers flushed from the cold despite wearing heavy clothing and he was merely wearing plain red t shirt and fur rimmed blue shorts. His feet were bare, only adding to Nami's thought.

Nami stared intently at her friend. As usual, he's wearing that full blown grin he always wore. That never faltering smile that always reassured them, no matter what the odds are. He seemed off somehow. He looks older, more matured. His raven locks grew longer than before and his physique become more muscular, not the skinny and lean body she was always used to seeing. Huffing a breath that seemed like clouds from the chilly air, she asked, "Lulu, aren't a bit cold?"

"Eh?" He took some time in processing her words and stared at his not-that covered body. Tilting his head, he responded, "Nope! It feels a little weird, though. Maybe it's a mystery feeling?"

The way he responded made Nami shrug and sigh. '_Typical'_ she thought. It didn't make any sense. She'll just think about that later, at her bed with a nice cup of cocoa.

'_I have no idea why'd he appear. Or even how he got here. Could be that I'm just ill? Puberty, perhaps. Or maybe, just maybe, all my traumas, my stress came and haunted me, taking form of my late childhood friend? Whatever it is... I'm happy that I get to see again, Luffy'_

**-x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0-**

**_YES! YEEESSS! Done with the Prologue at last!_**

**_Ok, let me explain this thoroughly, hm? Ever watched AnoHana? You know, the ghost Menma appearing before Jintan? If yes, then YES! Glad you watched it, genius, cuz this fic's heavily based on that show! God, I love that anime. It made me feel the way I should not feel. *sniff* *sniff*_**

**_If no, then WATCH IT! you definitely should! It's really a promising show and eleven episodes later, _ . . .OFF. ****_I ensure it!_**

**_Just so you guys know, here's the character representation_**

**_Luffy – Menma_**

**_Nami – Jintan_**

**_Others will be revealed later on!_**

**_And also, try reading my other fics, Blazing Pirates and Fated Encounter. Blazing's about an amnesiac named Luna who ran off from becoming a Marine and instead, becomes a pirate. _**

**_And Fated Encounter is about the renowned underground member Surgeon of Death, who picks up patient one night. This gesture proved to be more than he bargained for, when he realizes he has to deal with a narcoleptic, freckled amnesiac._**

**_That's all! Cheerios and Tata!_**


End file.
